


[数寄]Kiss me quick

by dsejsjjdjdjdhshjeksidisksbhskebs



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsejsjjdjdjdhshjeksidisksbhskebs/pseuds/dsejsjjdjdjdhshjeksidisksbhskebs





	[数寄]Kiss me quick

感谢朝鹤1551！！！！！借我用她的账号！！！还超耐心教我一步步怎么用！！开篇跪谢！！！

叮——  
凉太低头看到手机上的消息:一会儿去吃烤肉 你明白我的意思吧？  
哎——  
于是就出现了这一幕:GENE高公费吃喝 只有凉太一个人默默啃草 旁边的Mandy纳闷:“凉太你不是很喜欢吃肉吗？怎么不吃？”  
“啊 那个 没啥胃口呢”  
Mandy全当是因为刚见过老父亲情绪还没缓过来 其实只有凉太自己和某位在场男性知道怎么回事儿  
凉太兴致不高 看着他们嘻嘻哈哈 内心一直为自己祈祷 求一会能轻点

终于结束了一餐 回到酒店 硬是等到了确认其他5位门把累得要死已经睡成猪后 凉太的房门才被「滴——」的一声打开  
龙友穿着宽松的衣服 坐在凉太的床上 等待浴室里正在“清洁”自己 一会儿就能吃干净的小绵羊

凉太擦着头发 抬头被坐在床上直勾勾盯着的龙友吓一跳:“你怎么自己就进来了！！”  
“不是你把房间密码给我的吗…”委屈屈  
凉太无话可说……

龙友见他一言不发红着脸坐在自己身边 头发还湿漉漉的 水从发尖顺着脖颈流到胸膛 龙友吞了吞口水:“呐 我先帮你擦擦头发吧”  
“啊…嗯…行…”  
龙友擦着擦着 就把毛巾擦没了 取而代之的是被自己压倒的凉太  
“来 亲一口”凉太刚洗完澡 水嫩水嫩的 这谁控制的住啊  
明明不是第一次了 还这么羞涩 害羞的凉太真可爱  
龙友一边亲着凉太 另一只手向他下身探去 解开了浴袍 眼前一片春光 凉太环住龙友 脸贴向他脖子上的纹身  
「快亲我」  
凉太周围的空气都充斥了龙友急促燥热的气息 龙友星星碎碎的吻一路游走到凉太的小腹 被浴袍盖住的小凉太在向龙友示威 龙友轻笑:“凉太真是 一撩就硬啊”  
任凭小凉太敬礼 龙友跪在凉太身上 握住凉太的手伸向自己裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的地方 示意凉太帮他脱下来  
凉太慢吞吞的扒开龙友的外裤 接着是内裤 小龙友迫不及待的跳出来 那上面的筋络清晰可见 皱巴巴的包皮和嫩红的龟头让凉太下意识离开了一点点 他突然有点怕这玩意儿了  
一丝不悦涌上来 龙友虽然告诉过自己慢慢来 可性欲冲头 谁等得及呢？  
龙友勾起凉太的下巴 两指探进他的口 指腹来回摩擦搅动凉太的口腔 干燥的舌一点点变湿润 口腔不断分泌出津液 喉头一缩一缩 却只能发出令人怜爱的呜咽声 龙友由慢到快 直到凉太快喘不过气 龙友才抽出手指 容他张着大口呼吸 随之而来的是性器 再一次填满他的口腔  
这和龙友的手指不同 三分之二不到 就已经顶到凉太的上腔 所剩空间刚好容得凉太的舌头艰难搅动 他吸允环绕 吞入吐出 刚才分泌出的津液刚好做润滑作用 凉太用上下唇包好牙齿 免得刮到小龙友 龙友的手也没闲着 反复揉捏凉太的乳首 明明都二十多岁了 怎么乳首嫩的还像个刚发育的少年 稍加用力就变的红肿  
只给龙友口交 自己却得不到满足 使得凉太的身体发出抗议 后穴越发瘙痒 凉太难受的扭着腰 想让穴口摩擦被褥 得到刺激 龙友很享受凉太柔软滑嫩的小舌环绕自己龟头的感觉 马眼分泌出的咸涩化在凉太嘴里  
凉太不安的扭动身子 抬起毛茸茸的脑袋 可怜巴巴的用眼神祈求龙友结束口交 龙友既沉浸在快乐当中又不忍心让自己的小可爱承受痛苦 便将分身从他口中抽出 拍了拍小家伙的脑袋:“等我给你找点有趣的东西”转身穿好衣服离开了凉太的房间  
凉太歪着脑袋很是迷惑 他的欲望还在 下穴一张一张的欲求不满 凉太靠在床头 用手指试图缓解瘙痒  
“呼~呃……嗯”自慰并没有给凉太带来多大快感 闭上眼满脑子都是龙友的肉棒 他想要的是那个 正当凉太闭着眼意淫时 龙友回来了 又把凉太吓得一激灵 手上的动作都停住 保持着尴尬的姿势 正被龙友看个正着  
“才这么会儿也忍不住？”  
龙友最明白 凉太就是个典型的「嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实的人」  
龙友打开拿回来的包 将一小粒药片倒出 又含了一口水 亲自给凉太“喂药” 待凉太咽完 才呆呆的问这是什么  
龙友一边脱裤子 一边漫不经心的回答他:“避孕药”  
「？？？」凉太疑惑.jpg  
龙友没听到回答 看到床上呆呆的凉太 小小的脑袋 大大的疑惑 不禁笑出声 还是决定没有开口告诉他  
龙友低头看小凉太有软下去的趋势 便托起凉太来一个热情的舌吻 手轻轻划过凉太纤细的腰 酥酥麻麻如同电流一般经过身体 龙友感受到凉太的体温又上升回来了 从口袋摸出精巧的小玩意儿 一点点塞进凉太的蜜穴 打开开关 空虚被填满 两腿却越发张开 低分贝震动 低分贝动听的淫叫  
或许是这幅情景与平时的凉太太过于不同 一旁的龙友竟觉得很是美丽 看起来比小黄片里的女人自慰爽的多  
美妙的叫声为安静的夜披上一层诱人的薄纱  
凉太一手揉搓自己的穴 一手与口相互协作 套弄龙友的性器 到底是耐不住性子 越看越觉得口干舌燥 更何况刚才悄悄的给凉太喂了春药 普普通通一个跳蛋怎么满足的了正在发情的小野猫呢？  
还没等龙友做出什么动作 凉太先开了口 哼哼唧唧的挤出几句:“kazu 我想要你的…”  
「你受得了？」龙友心里默念一句  
既然他的宝贝开口 哪有拒绝的理由 抽出沾满体液的跳蛋 托起凉太的腰就是往下按  
后据清醒的凉太透露 当时他是被性爱冲过了头 才傻到主动所求  
要知道 他的穴 可比他的嘴小多了 刚进入一个头 凉太就冒出了泪花 清醒了一大半 立刻起身 :“不要不要不要 我不做了！！”  
「呃…你这让我很难办…」  
但 凉太是一个什么样的人呢？  
口是心非  
龙友做好明天被骂死的准备 偷偷往自己的性器上抹了一把润滑油 逮住凉太就是一个长驱直入 避免万一隔音不好被隔壁听到 龙友顺便堵住了凉太的嘴  
很痛 但是很爽  
凉太从内心把龙友祖宗八代问候一遍 抠的龙友后背全是红印子到慢慢适应龙友 有规律的随抽插喊出有节奏的呻吟  
凉太的肉壁紧紧包裹住肉棒 好不容易适应了 凉太开始找茬  
“这个姿势不舒服 换一个”  
“疼死了 轻点”  
“把头撇过去 不准看着我”  
“……”  
「我只想好好做个爱啊！！！！！」  
龙友被他来回指使的都快硬不起来了 这个祖宗毒舌的毛病什么时候能改改？  
龙友对于做爱 其实原本没有耐心的 他只希望对方乖乖听话等着被操 偶尔调戏一下增添情趣  
行吧 怪他 怎么就找这么个祖宗 刚才还很听话来着

龙友听他的又换了个姿势 让凉太贴着墙 抬起一条腿 从后推进 这比普通的姿势更能使龙友进一步与凉太交融 甚至把凉太的小腹顶出了微微的弧度  
所为一个合格的伴侣 就是做爱也要照顾到对方 龙友埋头操干 不忘记腾出一只手抚慰小凉太 要射一起射

“凉太 叫两声好不好 我想听”  
凉太憋红了脸 与他刚才求着龙友操他的时候 简直是两个人  
就当是奖励好了  
“龙…龙友君…使劲…使劲操我…好舒服~”  
嘴上这么说 真从凉太口中听到如此淫言秽语 龙友差点就此交代了  
事实上 最终他也就此交代了  
乖乖缴械 放下身段 化作唇齿间的柔情蜜意  
龙友加快了速度 同凉太一起高潮 凉太的体内是龙友的精液 而龙友的手上 全是凉太的精液 抽出床头的卫生纸擦干净 凉太转身环住龙友 尽管他的下体吃痛 双腿发软 可还是亲了亲龙友脖子上的纹身 软绵绵的勾龙友的魂  
『kiss me quick』

BY:肆凝  
2019.10.1


End file.
